What Are Friends For
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: He won't lie, he has had quite a few fantasies involving her, him and no clothes. He's not proud of it, because he loves her and she's his best friend and you can't think like that about your best friend but he's also a guy.


They are not exactly drunk, just pleasantly buzzed. But that tends to happen when you attend Tony Stark's parties. Grant can't remember what was it about, some foundation, or was it Stark's and Romanoff's wedding anniversary? Who gives a fuck? Not Grant that's for sure. He does care however that Skye, his best friend and partner, looks deliciously hot in that little back dress. He kind of wishes he could be the fabric hugging her body because let's face it she has an amazing figure. And Grant has noticed it and he really wants to take a closer look for the past few years. He wants to explore her, to worship her like the goddess that she is but no! He can't let himself do that! Why, you ask? Because he's too much of a pussy to actually make a move on her. Never mind that he is hopelessly in love with the woman!

He won't lie, he has had quite a few fantasies involving her, him and no clothes. He's not proud of it, because he loves her and she's his best friend and you can't think like that about your best friend but he's also a guy. A guy that was attracted to her from the very first moment he pulled that bag off of her head. So yeah, like the good Shield agent that he is he suppressed the said feelings and lived his life in misery. All he ever wanted was to touch her and he just knows that he'll never get it. Other men can though, and it's killing him, not that she lets anyone get close to her. An agent tried to flirt with her once, she laid him flat on his back for insulting her. Grant really enjoyed it!

The fact that he can't be with her like a lover doesn't stop him from granting her her every wish. _Yeah let's go dancing, _never mind that he hates dancing. _Of course we can watch The Lion King again, _because they haven't watched it like ten millions times already. He talked with Gramsy about it, she assured him that all those were things you did for the person you love. And by God he absolutely adores Skye! That's why he let's her drag him away from the party, bottle of vodka in hand, to do God knows what.

"Where are we going, Rookie?" His question makes her laugh. In reality she hasn't been his rookie for the past three years but he can't drop that term of affection. Besides she likes it, Skye told him so.

"To a private party." She giggles taking a ship from the bottle, pulling him along with her. By now they've reached the lower levels of Stark Tower, the garage he presumes because all he can see are cars. His gaze lands on the shiny red corvette and he's about to do a double take and run the hell out of here before Coulson finds out that they even thought about Lola. But Skye pulls him back. "Stop being a pussy! No one is going to find out about this. Coulson is too caught up to May to actually think about his car right now." He chooses to ignore her comment about their boss because he doesn't want to know.

"Skye…" His tone is low, warning her. She flips him off and climbs in the backseat of the car and of course Grant follows her like the love sick puppy he is. She leans over to the front of the car presses a few buttons and Lola's radio comes to life playing one of those songs Skye loves so much, some up beat pop sound that Grant can't really make out because his mind is focused on her ass. He's not proud of his thoughts, that strangely enough involve her riding his cock like there's no tomorrow. Grant is brought back to reality by Skye literally falling on his lap and on his newly formed boner.

"Seriously, Ward!" She giggles again, "You brought your gun to a party?" The words are out of her mouth before she really realises where she's really sitting on and Grant just really wants to die. He takes a deep breath, waiting for her to just slap him and run off but instead she sits still for a few moments. A wide smirk crawls its way up her lips and then she does something that takes him by surprise. Skye grounds herself against him, once, twice, three times and his hands shot to her hips taking a hold of her soft body, stilling her mid move.

"Please don't…" He murmurs, their lips a breath away, her eyes locked to his. Grant tries to read her but he comes up empty handed. Skye gives away only the things she wants you to know. Her hands cover his and his hold relaxes a little, she moves them up her body, guiding him to cup her breasts as her hips ground against him once more.

"Is this for me, Agent Ward?" She moans lowly on his ear, her fingers lacing themselves in his hair, pulling his head back to meet her eyes. He's lost, that's the only way he can describe, because he wants to be a gentleman and tell her that they can't do this, take her back to the others and escort her back to the Bus. But then there's the part of him, the animal inside him, that demands him to take what she gives because they've waited way too long. "Man up, Grant." She murmurs bitting his lobe teasingly. "Take what's yours." He snaps at her words, her voice low, seductive and it's like she put a spell on him.

He grabs her by the neck and pulls her lips to his making her laugh huskily. His other hand pushing her short dress farther up but the stupid thing won't corporate, so he does the next best thing. Grabs the fabric and gives it a harsh tag, splitting it in two. "Easy, Tiger." She whispers as they pull apart. "I liked that dress." His eyes darken as he takes her in, hair messy, lips swollen, cheeks flushed.

"I'll get you a new one." He growls, his lips searching hers because he needs her right now. His fingers travel up her thigh, slipping past her panties and he moans when they meet wetness. "Skye!" His tone is pleading, he's begging her to give him anything, everything. She grabs his hand and moves it right where she needs it, her head falling against his shoulder as two digits slip inside her. She's shamelessly getting herself off by using him and it's the hottest thing he has ever seen.

"Grant!" She whimpers as her walls quiver around his fingers, her nails bitting into the skin of his neck. By now he's not sure who's the pray and who's the predator, she demands his attention again, her hands tagging at his clothes and he chokes out a moan as she lowers herself on his cock, slowly enjoying the sensation. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her against him as he lifts his hips to meet hers. He is trying to find words to tell her that he loves her, that she means everything to him but they are all lost to him. Because she's moving up and down, doing things to his body no woman did before. "Ugh! Fuck, harder!" She whines impatiently and that's all he can take.

Grant gives her everything he has and in a matter of minutes Skye is moaning, and screaming, riding him like her life depends on it. And he enjoys every single second of it, he finds the small sensitive bud between her legs and gives it a soft stroke, and another, and another, and another until she can't think straight anymore. She's trembling in his arms and he holds her as close as possible, emptying himself inside her. They stay like that for a few moments, wrapped in a tight embrace, hearts beating fast.

"Finally." She nuzzles his neck, placing a soft kiss against his throat. "You are mine." He can feel her smile, her hands traveling up and down his body, exploring.

"Always was and always will be, baby." He mumbles burying his face in her hair, inhaling their scents mixed together. "Never doubt that." And she won't, for years to come he'll be by her side.

_For whatever she needs him to._


End file.
